Getting Out
by cause.A.scene
Summary: Its been done before, just trying out my writing style. Pretty much, Sara and Greg are in a dangerous situation and one or both will be getting hurt I'm sure. I plan to have a more unique story out soon, but this is just an idea of how I write.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know its been done before, but this is only my second fanfic ever, so I'm still finding my style of writing so don't bash me too hard. Um, I will definately try to make this one different.. but... yeah.

Author's Note: Angsty. I don't think it will be too bad. Its not a romance at all, but it does hint at some sandle and mentions the GSR relationship once or twice. But like I said, not a romance.

He had been up for 36 hours now.

Vegas really was a city of sins; and tonight, everyone's favorite sin just happened to be murdering. And it was non-stop. New York, then here… He must really like the cities that never sleep.

Either way, here he was, completely tired but working his tail off.

"This is what I wanted…" Greg thought to himself. "I _wanted _to leave the lab for this, so stop complaining." Besides, his shift would finally be over in about an hour or so.

"Hey Greg.. Whoa, you look like death."

"Why, thank you Catherine. I have been around a lot of death lately, maybe its rubbing off on me. You think death is contagious?"

"If it was, I would have died years ago."

"Yeah.. Eww.. Think about Grissom! He's been dead for like, ever."

"Ha.. Yeah Greg.. Anyway, you should probably get home soon. I mean, you really do look bad."

"You and your endless stream of compliments and motherly talk, that is why you are the only woman who reminds me of my mom and a hot girlfriend at the same time. That's pure talent there," he said with raised eyebrows and finished it all off with an exaggerated wink.

"A hot girlfriend, eh? Well, I need to get out of here. Get some rest."

Catherine closed her locker and headed for the door.

"Oh.. And Greg, you have a little brown on your nose. Goodnight."

Greg just smiled his famous goofy smile, rubbed his eyes and then started for the DNA lab.

He was almost there. His old home. So many memories there, including head dresses and flying through those windows. Good times.. Sort of.

He walked though the door and found Hodges hovering over a microscope.

"Ahh, my old home. And how dull it looks now. Hodges, you are dull."

"Yeah? And you look 20 years older now that you've become a field mouse… traitor."

"Touché. You got the results for the Wiley case?"

"You know how busy it has been, and besides, Grissom's things come first. And I don't have time for all of you unimportant people."

"You wanna know why you don't have enough time for all of us unimportant people," asked Greg smartly.

"Because you aren't me."

With that, he turned around and left a very upset Hodges staring at him at loss for words.

Greg smile to himself. Hodges…

Yeah, it made him angry that he would have to wait that much longer to finish up the case, but at the moment, he didn't want to think about. And it was clearly the jealous boyfriend that did it anyway. You didn't have to be a scientist to see that. But, as always, evidence was required. A cartoon of Grissom dressed up like Hitler popped into his head and the Hitler/Grissom guy was shouting "EVIDENCE EVIDENCE!"

Greg laughed at the thought.

He was so engulfed in his imagination that he didn't realize the brunette studying a piece of paper coming straight at him.

They knocked into each other, sending both of them back into the real world and onto the ground at the same time.

"Oh.. Sorry Sara, I wasn't paying attention. You ok?" Greg said as he pushed himself up and offered his hand to Sara.

"Yeah.. And its ok, I wasn't either. Thanks." She took his hand, got up and grabbed the paper she was holding.

"Watcha lookin at?" They had started walking now.

"Oh, its just the results for my case. After this huge goose chase, it turns out the lady slipped on some rocks and the rest is history."

"Sounds like you've had the kind of night I've had."

"Yeah.. I just want to get something to eat, then go home. I'm sick of Vegas and the evil people that inhabit it."

"What about me, Sara? I'm not that evil." Greg said, making his eyes big and puppy-doggish.

Sara laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah.. It sucks we see all the sucky people. Oh hey.. My shift has finally ended… you wanna go get a burrito and a slushy? It's on me." He smiled real big for her.

She waited, and looked at him with a half-smile. He was good at making her feel happy.

"So a Quick-e-mart meal with you?" He smiled even wider. She giggled.

"Fine.. But don't get used to this. I don't usually go out with anyone, let alone losers who can't even take me out to fast food joint. But because you have a pretty smile, I'll accept this once." She smiled at his defeated look.

"Let me get my things and we'll take my car. Oh, and I'm driving."

Greg rolled his eyes but followed her to get his stuff as well.

It wasn't a date, just a two friends getting a fun little meal after a long day, or days in their case. Not too long ago he would have died if he had gotten her to accept one of his offers. It wasn't that he didn't like her anymore, he just saw her more as a sister than a girlfriend. They had become really close when the team split, and just kind of stayed that way.

After about ten minutes, they were in the car on their way to the gas station down the street.

"So has everything been going good?" Sara asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

This confused Greg. He looked over at her.

"Um.. Yeah. Thanks for asking. But um.. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I have just seen you here a lot and you look like you are getting sick." She took a quick glance at him.

"So sue me for being a little worried. I remember my first year being a CSI.. Totally sucked."

"Well, it hasn't sucked. I like it fine. And thank you sweetie for caring.." He smiled at her cutely.

She giggled.

"Oh shut it Greg."

They didn't say anything for next two minutes of the ride, just smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the almost empty parking lot and made their way inside.

When they walked in, the girl behind the counter smiled at them.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Hi." Greg waved and headed for the back of the store.

Once behind an isle dedicated to junk food, Sara turned to Greg.

"Kind of a slow night, huh?"

Greg nodded.

"What flavor do you want? Cherry or blueberry? Or if you want to be a little crazy, you could always do a mix." He said with a daring look.

"You're so weird. Blueberry. Oh shoot. I forgot my phone in the car."

"Ok.. Well just go out there and I'll be there in just a second."

He said while attempting to pull the cup from its holder. It wasn't working out too well.

"Ok. You sure you don't want me to pay?"

She walked over to him, gently took the cup out from the holder, and smiled.

"Yeah Sara, I got it." He snatched the cup out of her hand and turned towards the slushy machine.

"Fine, fine." She turned around and went out to the car, giggling the entire way.

He really was an amazing guy. She didn't like him like that though; she was with Grissom now anyways. But, maybe Greg was someone should would go out with one day. Not saying that her and Grissom would split up or anything, but if Grissom wasn't there.. She might.. Wait. This is Goofy Greg we're talking about here. But, then again, he wasn't really goofy anymore. Sure, he had his times, but she actually loved it every time he was a little goofy. He lightens the mood and he is really the only one that can get her to smile, and then laugh too, which was amazing. Even she had to admit that.

She had only been in the car for a second or two when she saw a woman and a young girl walk in. Obviously mother and daughter. The girl was absolutely adorable. She had to be around 5 and she had a cute little sundress on, and tied it all off with plastic princess shoes. The sight could bring a smile to anyone's face.

Well… maybe not that guy, Sara thought.

She was now looking at a tall guy with dark eyes and a double chin. He wasn't fat, but wasn't thin either. He had on a black jacket, black dickie pants, and a hat. It didn't strike her as odd until he was up to the door; he paused before entering, looked around and then pulled his jacket back a little to reveal a gun.

Oh my God, Sara thought.

She started panicking. Her first thought was to get to Greg and the little girl. She thought she may have time because the guy was just sort of walking around.

She jumped out of the car and rushed to the door. But when she got there, she slowed down so she wouldn't look so unnatural.

She walked inside and saw the little girl and her mom, but there was no sign of the guy or Greg.

Another wave a panic hit her. Where was Greg? She looked around the store, then at the little girl. She knew the first thing to do would be to get the little girl out.

She took slow steps over to the lady.

"You have got to go right now. Hurry and get your daughter out." Sara said all of that quietly, but in a very urgent tone.

The lady stared at Sara for a second in complete confusion. Sara looked around and was getting frustrated.

"There is a guy with a gun in here. Get the hell out." She didn't say this as quietly.

The lady got the message this time, picked up her child and hurried towards the door.

"Stop! Don't anyone leave the store. Just get down on the ground and shut up, or I will take you out right now."

The lady stopped dead in her tracks. Sara looked in the direction of the terrifying voice and saw the guy with the gun. He was standing behind the isle that Sara had left Greg in. That's when she noticed the pair of shoes attached to blue jeans on the floor next to isle.


	2. Her Fault

Ok so heres the next chapter. Um.. my only note is that after this chapter, the rest of the team will be coming into the story. So, just bare with me and don't forget to check out my other story I have going on right now "Completely Helpless" but be sure to read the summary first. Thanks everyone!

Chapter 2- Her Fault

Sara was terrified. She was still standing over by the counter with the cashier, who looked even more distraught then Sara felt.

Right now, all Sara could think about was Greg. She knew that was his legs over there and that they weren't moving.

He can't be dead.

"Ok, I want everyone over here now! Stay out of site and if you have and phones or anything like that, hand them over. If you don't, then you better hope it doesn't ring because I am not afraid to use this" He yelled and held his gun in the air.

"Over here NOW!" He screamed.

Sara looked at the lady, nodded to her and all three ladies, one holding on tightly to a child, slowly made their way over to where the gunman was standing.

As Sara got closer, more and more of Greg became visible was lying on his stomach with his head turned towards her feet.. Sara could see a gash surrounded by blood on his forehead. He had been knocked out.

"Ok, sit down right here. I've got some stuff to take care of. If you would like to try running, you could end up like this guy, or worse." He pointed his gun towards Greg, then went up to the front of the store.

Everyone now was sitting (except for Greg.) Sara looked over at the two ladies. They were terrified.

"What are we going to do? I have to get my child out of here!" The woman whispered frantically.

"Calm down. I don't think this guy has done this much. As long as we do what he says, then we have a good chance. Now, we just stick together. So, what are your names?" Sara knew she needed to calm then down as bet she could.

"Diana. And this is Gabby." She looked down at the little girl still help tightly in her mom's arms. Sara nodded to them, and looked over at the cashier.

"Um.. Mallory. Do you think this guy is going to be alright? Didn't you two come here together?" She choked out. Sara smiled at her. She had to be in her early twenties.

"Yes, we did. We work together. At the crime lab." Sara regretted saying this.

The women's eyes lit up.

"So you're a cop? You can get us out of here, right?" Diana asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm not a cop, I'm a CSI. So is Greg." She looked down at Greg. "Like I said, our best bet is to wait." Sara knew that wasn't what they wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

"Wait? What if he does that to one of us." Again, the motionless Greg was brought into focus.

"I don't think he will do that to us. Greg is the only guy here; he wanted to take out his biggest threat." Sara said slowly.

"You're right Sara, he's not very good at this."

Whoever said this said it very quietly. She looked at Diana and Mallory, both shook their head. They all looked down at Greg.

"Greg?" Sara whispered.

Greg's eyes opened slowly. He looked around at the people staring at him, then everywhere else.

"Sara's right. Don't try anything stupid, ok? We will get out." He said quietly and quickly then his eyes snapped shut again.

Sara wanted him to keep them opened, but realized why he closed them when the gunman came around the corner.

"I'm hearing a little too much chatting right now. I don't like it." He stepped over the Greg, kicked him really hard in the side.

They all winced. Sara noticed Greg's face scrunch up a little, but was amazed at how he didn't scream in pain.

"Ha. Didn't hurt him too bad; he's unconscious. But it will hurt later. But that's a warning. I don't like to hurt girls, so unless you do something really stupid, then I will just use him to show you guys I mean business. Now, not so much talking." He turned around and went back to where he came from.

They all just kind of sat there, looking at Greg. He kept his eyes shut for a second, but slowly opened them eventually.

"Are you ok?" Mallory whispered.

Greg looked up at her and felt really sorry for her. She was pretty young, though not much younger than him. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm fine" he smiled.

He then looked at little Gabby. She was staring at him like he a ghost. He smiled at the little girl and knew right then that something had to be done.

He started thinking. First thing was to get Gabby and Diana out. But how? He could try to fight the gunman, but that could be really dangerous for everyone in the store. They needed help.

He looked at Sara.

"Did you get your phone?" He said as quietly as possible.

Sara looked at him. Her phone! She had it, but it was really risky to have it here.

She nodded.

Greg slowly got up into a sitting position. The guy may not have been successful in knocking him, but he had been close. He finally managed to get up and leaned against the isle.

"Give it to me." He mouthed.

Sara shook her head.

"Greg, you're hurt and if he sees us with this, God only knows what he'll do."

"Sara, we don't have much of a choice. It could be a while before anyone realizes that we are missing. Now give it to me. I'm only gunna send a text, ok?"

Sara really did not want to do this. It could end up really bad. She looked over at Dianna, Gabby and Mallory, all listening to this conversation. Greg was right, there was not many choices.

"I'll do it" She said, and continued despite Greg's pleas to give it to him.

She sent "Help. Quick&Easy. Hostages" to Grissom. Everything was going well until the very end when the phone made a beeping sound to signify the message had been sent. Sara froze. The other women gasped and started shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The booming voice screamed. They heard footsteps coming at them fast.

Greg didn't think, he just snatched the phone out of Sara's shaking hands just before the gunman rounded the corner.

"I knew I should've tied you up! Dammit! What did you do!" He screamed at Greg and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

Greg wasn't do very good now. He felt sick.

"Please don't! He didn't.." Sara began but was cut off.

"Shut it little lady! He did something stupid.. And now, I think he'll pay for it." He grabbed Greg under his arms, pulled him up to a standing position, but practically pulled him away from the women.

Sara was terrified. This was her fault. She didn't bother to make sure the sound was off completely. It should be her paying for it, not him. She looked over at the others who were all staring at her the most fear she had ever seen. None of them wanted to see what the guy was going to do to Greg. Instead, they heard it.

They heard a lot of banging around, and then a gunshot.

Sara's heart stopped. Her whole world stopped.

Greg was dead.

**OK so.. there it is.. thanks for reading and commenting if you do comment!**


	3. Back To Hell

And it continues! Now the team is being brought in a little more. There are a lot of them, but their scene thing isn't very long. But next chapter will probably have more of them. I will know when I'm done writing this chapter and I will let you know at the bottom. But for right now...

* * *

He had been sitting down eating a snack and reading over a report when his phone vibrated. Thrown out of his deep thoughts, he took out his phone and opened it up to his messages. He smiled when he saw that it was from Sara. But that smile was short-lived.

"Help. Quick&Easy. Hostages."

What?

Grissom stood up, never breaking eye contact with the phone. He rushed out of the room and found Captain Brass chatting with Catherine.,

"I thought you went home," Brass said casually.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Forgot something."

"Jim, Sara just sent me a message. Something about the Quick&Easy and hostages. Said she needs help." His voice was more confused than worried.

Brass looked at Grissom for a moment and Catherine began shifting uncomfortably while looking back and forth between Grissom and Brass.

"Ok.. Um, lets go check it out." He picked up his radio. "This is Brass requesting back up for a possible hostage situation at the Quick&Easy on…"

Both Catherine and Grissom began to make their way to the exit of the lab. On the way, they passed the DNA lab where Nick and Warrick were.

"Nick, Warrick, we might have a problem. Where's Greg?" Grissom called out hurriedly from the doorway.

"Um, I think he and Sara went to get something to eat. What's going on?" Nick had put everything down and was looking at Grissom.

Grissom turned to Catherine and was greeted by her worried, mother look. Things just kept getting worse.

"Hurry up, we gotta go."

Grissom, followed by the rest of the team made their way out to their cars and followed Brass to the quick and easy. When they arrived, they saw about 5 cop cars there.

"Sir, there is on fact a hostage situation. We also heard a gunshot. One guy got shot, but it didn't appear to be fatal. We don't know exactly how many are in there right now, but we are trying to get a hold of the suspect now."

The team exchanged looks.

"A guy got shot? Do you have any kind of description?" Catherine asked the officer.

"Well, he was shot just as we pulled up, and then pulled away somewhere. But he seemed like a rather thin male. Not very old.. Blondish hair… Wasn't able to get much more than that, sorry ma'am." The officer finished and walked away.

Brass came back over to the group of CSI's.

"Ok, they got in touch with the guy. Wants us to call him Regie. There are apparently three females, one child, and one male in the building. Said the only once hurt was the male." Brass sighed.

"You think it's Greg?"

"Yeah Jim, the officer described a man that could be Greg. And assuming that Sara is also in there, we know that Greg was with her. And since there is only one male other than the suspect, the chances are against it being anyone else. Did he say how hurt?" Grissom really did not want this to be happening.

"Just said that 'the guy still has some time', so I'm guessing his gunshot wound is bad, but not bad enough to be killed right away… just enough to.." Brass trailed off.

"Suffer"

* * *

Right after they had heard the shot, a torrent of blues and reds filled the dark store. Sara's thoughts were thrown to the help that must have just arrived. A little too late it turns out.

The other women had perked up a bit at the thought of the 'good guys' getting here, but still seemed pretty distraught.

Her thoughts were thrown again, but her focus was now onto the gunman coming slowly towards them once again, but he was pulling something, or someone.

Oh no. He could not do this. Sara pleaded with the guy inside her head. Its bad enough he's dead, you don't have to make me look at him!

But it didn't matter. Greg was almost completely in view. Finally, his face could be seen. But Sara didn't look at his face right away, her attention was drawn to the trail off blood that followed him. He had been shot in the shoulder.. Then maybe he wasn't… Her eyes moved slowly up to his eyes. They were opened; but not dead opened, they were moving around a little, proving he wasn't dead!

Sara's face lit up. But she noticed that Greg was not completely there. He must be holding on to consciousness, she thought. Either way, he was alive and the help was here. How long it would be until they got out, if they got out at all, was unknown. But things were a little but better now that Greg was alive. Not doing well, but still alive.

Sara noticed Greg's eyes focus more, he blinked a couple of times and then looked straight at her. A grin spread across his face. How in the world could he smile now! She watched his eyes move away from hers and slowly to the women beside her, of whom she had completely forgot about.

They were staring at Greg as if he was the devil. Greg smiled at them too then turned back to Sara.

"Help me up." His voice was strained and the pain was clearly horrible.

"Greg.. You've been shot. You might be better off.." Sara started, but was interrupted.

"Then I'll do it myself." He lifted his head then tried to life his body. He winced and let out a small cry. Sara jumped into action and grabbed his back and helped him into a sitting position. She watched as he screwed his eyelids shut and his breathing rapid. After a few minutes, he opened them again.

"Thanks" he hissed.

Just then, the phone rang. They all heard a frantic gunman barking things out.

"Call me Regie… Look, there are 3 ladies, a kid and a guy… Yeah I shot him, ok?…. Not well I would think, but he still has some time… I.. I don't know, just let me think." The phone was slammed down.

Greg rolled his eyes.

"He always seems to think he does more damage then he actually does. I never lost consciousness when he tried to knock me out, and he only got me in the arm…"

"Well, I'm not complaining. I mean, you'd prefer to be in worse condition right now?" Sara asked, with a slight hint of frustration in her voice.

"Not really, I just think its funny." He answered with a grin.

"How? How can you think its funny? I mean you are the only one that his been hurt, and probably the only one that will continue to get hurt. And if anyone dies, it will more than likely be you! You know that! How can you find anything funny right now?"

Everybody's attention was shifted to a very wild looking Mallory.

Greg looked at her.

"Talk about seeing the glass half-empty.. Look, everything is going to be ok, ok?" He smiled his charming smile that he was so well-known for. "I promise."

Once again a ringing phone was heard.

"Yeah, yeah… Release the hostages? Look, I'm sure you have guessed that I'm not very good at this, but I know hostages are my only gambling chip…"

There was a long pause.

"Ok, ok. I'll let the girl go. What? Medical supplies?… Oh right, yeah, fine."

He hung up the phone and went over to the hostages.

"The girl is going. You up." He pointed to Gabby. She looked at her mother with fearful eyes. Her mother let tears fall, but nodded at the little girl and stood her up.

"But they also want to send in some medical supplies for you," he pointed to Greg. "So I figure, if you need them, you should get them yourself. And just because I don't like you, I'm going to make you carry the girl all the way out. If you screw that up, one of you dies." He smiled evilly. "And of course, I expect you to join us again once you get the supplies. If you don't, everyone left in here dies. You got it?"

Everyone was in shock. None of them expected Reggie to come up with something so heinous.

Greg took a deep breath a then nodded. He slowly pushed himself up, and was helped by Reggie. Once he was standing up, he turned to Sara, offered her an encouraging smile in exchange for a very worried look. He then turned to Gabby.

"Come here sweetie. You want to get out of here?"

She nodded slowly, but then looked at her crying mother.

"Hey, what if you go first, and then your mother comes out soon after, ok?" All of this was said in the most inviting tone Sara had ever heard from Greg.

Gabby looked at her mother once more, then back to Greg. She walked slowly to him. He bent down a little, grabbed her around her knees and lifted her up.

Sara saw his harsh winces and saw him holding back screams. Tears began to fall down her face. This wasn't right at all.

She continued to watch him poise himself, then turn towards the door, and slowly, painfully make his way to it, limping heavily.

She wondered how much more of this they could take. How much more they would have to take. She looked over at the other women quickly. Diana was still crying, but seemed a lot more relieved. Mallory was just staring off into the distance, possibly in shock.

Sara could no longer see Greg, but she heard the door open, then close. He apparently made it without having to put the girl down.

She thought how hard it must be to see freedom, but then have to turn right back around into hell, as she knew he would. There was no way he was going to let anyone die if he could help it; even if it meant dying himself.

Sara sighed. She really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

**ok so.. yeah. I'm pretty sure that there will be more of the team that in not in the store, in the story. Thanks to like, the four people who commented. I appriciate it. And just to let you know, I never kill of characters. If I ever do, which I doupt I will, it will be Sophia more than likely. But yeah.. just in case I wirte more stories. And I am a Greg Freak! Like, I LOOOOVE him so much. If he ever left the show, so would I. So you should now know that I will NEVER kill him off, or read a fic that kills him off. Ok, well just comment me my loves.. and goodnight! or morning or whatever the case is.**


	4. Please

**MMMkkk. Sorry it took so long. Here it is my lovlies. Oh, and thnks for all the comments!**

**

* * *

**

Grissom was furious. His CSI's were in there. Not just CSI's though, the woman he loved and the youngest of his men. Actually, Greg was almost like his son. And now, he was shot in that store, possibly dying. They hadn't heard anything on Sara's condition, but the gunman had said that only Greg was hurt so.. That sounded better than nothing. For Sara anyways.

Grissom was thrown from his thoughts when he saw Nick running over to him, looking frantic.

"Griss, they got a hold of Regie, and he has agreed to let the girl go and get the medical supplies for Greg and anyone else who may be hurt."

That was a relief. Good enough for now anyway.

"Good. But if he is letting the girl go, then how is he getting the supplies?"

Their question was unfortunately answered. They had both turned to the store when they heard people shouting "someone's coming out", and ran up closer to the store. At first, they weren't sure what they were looking at. All that could be seen was someone, not able to walk well, carrying something that looked big and heavy. It took a moment, but reality washed over everyone there.

It was Greg holding the little girl.

He wasn't moving quickly at all and it was obvious that carrying the girl was not an easy task. After what seemed like hours, Greg and the girl were to the door. Everyone saw Greg wince as he pushed the door open.

"Grissom, go up there!" Someone shouted.

Grissom darted over to Greg, along with two other guys.

Greg looked horrible. There was blood pouring down his front, staining his light blue shirt. He had apparently been shot in the shoulder somewhere. He was pale and his eyes were kind of distant. But it was clear he was hurting. He lowered the girl and one of the guys picked her up and ran off somewhere. The other guy, who was holding a large bag just kind of stood there. Grissom got closer to Greg. Suddenly, Greg fell to his knees. Grissom heard everyone gasp.

He quickly bent down to Greg. His face was tight and shouted pain. Grissom grabbed his arms.

"Greg… Greg!"

"We can't let him go back in." The guy with the medical supplies screamed.

Greg's head shot up.

"No.. no.. I have to go back." He looked at Grissom. "If I don't.. he's gunna shoot them all."

Grissom did not want to send this kid back into that place, but he knew he needed to. He slowly lifted Greg up. It was not an easy task. Greg's energy was obvious at an all-time low.

Greg looked at Grissom and smiled, and mouthed something that Grissom could have sworn was "Sara is fine, don't worry." Then he turned around and stumbled back into the store with the medical supplies half dragging behind him.

Grissom just stood there watching him limp slowly through the store, but was eventually grabbed by someone and pulled back into the crowd of people. Once he was back into the crowd, Catherine, Nick and Warrick surrounded him.

"What the hell just happened?" Nick almost yelled.

Grissom just shook his head.

"Grissom, did he say anything? Is he really hurt? Sara?" This time, it was Catherine who was visibly shaken.

"I don't know why he was sent out and he appears to have a gunshot wound to the left shoulder. I.. I don't know guys."

Just then, Brass came running over.

"The little girl, Gabby, said all the ladies inside are fine, its only Greg that is hurt. Said something about one of the ladies doing something with a cell phone, it made a noise, and Greg took it away before the guy came. That's why he was shot." Brass' face was grim.

The team looked at each other. They all knew now that Greg deserved so much more respect than the ever have him.

It seemed to take forever for Greg to get back in the store, but when he did come back to where they were all sitting, he collapsed.

All three ladies rushed over to him while Regie just stood and stared at them.

Greg was breathing heavilyand his eyes were looking everywhere when opened, but every time he blinked, they seemed to stay closed a little more.

Sara had no idea what to do. It was really her fault he shot in the first place and shoe could not live knowing he had died on account of her. But apparently, the other two women had a better idea of what they were doing, so Sara just moved out of their way.

Diana got the bag and starting going through it, taking things out and handing them to Mallory. Sara was surprised that Mallory was so in control, especially after seeing her so upset earlier.

At some point, Greg's shirt was removed and Sara could have sworn Mallory's face brightened a little. Sara could see why. Greg had a pretty nice body, but the blood everywhere was not very appealing. Mallory continued working though, and finally, she got done and sat back. Everyone's eyes on Greg.

He still seemed pretty out of it, but his breathing seemed a lot more normal now, which was good. But he seemed a lot more red than he had before.

Diana reached over and touched his head.

"He's burning up" she said to the others.

There was nothing more they could do, and they knew it. He needed a hospital, not a medical supply kit.

Sara looked over at Regie, who was still staring but not really focusing.

"Hey! HEY! He's _dying!_ You realize that if he dies, your charges go way up! You already shot him, do you really want to live with the thought that you killed someone for no reason!"

Regie was panicking now.

"No.. no! He called the cops! If he didn't, I.. could've left.. None of this would have happened!" He seemed to be desperate for a reason to blame all this on anyone else.

"No you good for nothing piece of shit! I did it! I got the police over here, he just took the phone away from me so you wouldn't do anything to me. Do you get it now? He has done nothing and you might have killed him!"

Regie's face changed completely. Sara could here Greg moaning and made out a weak "Sara" every now and then. She turned slowly to him. He was looking up at her, slightly shaking his head.

"Please.. don't.."

"No Greg, it doesn't matter!" She was crying now. "If you don't get out of here soon, you… " She stopped. There was no way she could say anything about him dying, especially while staring into his brown, pained eyes.

She turned back to a confused looking Regie.

"Please. You can't let him die here. Not like this. Please. At least let him go. I'll stay. Please!" She begged him, still crying.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH MYYY! What will happen now! OoOoO.. Comments would be lovely! If ya can. :D**

**More soon.**

**Oh.. And sorry it takes so long. Homework is so heavy right now. And AP History is a hoe.. So I try to get them out when I can.. Anyways.. I love you all and comments **


	5. Understanding

**Author's Note: Sorry it took forever guys.. I know. Don't yell. But homework SUCKS! And then I have the play auditions coming up so.. Haha. But anyways, yup.. This one (I have already wrote it) is just a short, nice one between mainly Greg and Sara. Don't get too mad yet, read the bottom before yelling please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing CSI related. Darn ; /**

**Here you go. Remember to read the bottom note before you yell.

* * *

**

He had become dizzy to the point that he couldn't really apprehend what was going on, but he had regained focus enough to see Sara begging for Regie to let him go. Not only that, she told Regie that it was her that actually called the police, not him. Well, that kind of defeated the purpose of him taking it away from her.. Oh well. What was done was done.

He turned his focus to Regie. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Greg almost laughed at his own thought. The guy had beat him up and shot him, and yet he is calling him "not that bad". But, he really wasn't. At least not to ladies. He must have had a good mother, but a not-so-good father. Or maybe no father at all. Either way, Greg felt pretty confident that the ladies were safe. At least for a while.

All three of them had a huge reason to live, other than the fact that its just right for humans to be able to live. Mallory was young, with her whole life ahead of her. Diana had a 5-year0-old daughter waiting on her somewhere safe, and Sara… Sara was like family. Greg felt that Sara should be safe the most, but really, it was a hard decision. Of course, if all went well, there would be no choosing of lives anyways.

Greg was pulled away from his meandering thoughts by someone slapping his face. He opened his eyes to see the green eyes, belonging to Mallory staring back at him. She looked half relieved to see him alive, but half worried as well.

Greg mentally kicked himself; of course she was worried, she had every right to be!

"Greg? Regie took Sara somewhere…"

This woke him up.

"What? Did you see where?" His words were slurred and were hard to hear.

But Mallory shook her head.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming around the corner and saw Regie appear.

"Ok.. You have two choices," he said to Greg, still lying on his back "you can leave now, or you can let both of these women go." He gestured to Mallory and Diana.

Damn, he thought. He looked over at both Diana and Mallory. Two lives for his own.. Possibly. It didn't take him long to decide.

"Let them go." He managed to grunt out. Regie looked at him awkwardly. Almost as if he was an alien.

"You're dying kid." He said quietly.

"All the more reason to send two very alive people out." Greg said sternly.

Regie seemed a bit different, almost as if he respected Greg.. Probably not though.

Regie looked over to the ladies kneeling at Greg's side. Both looked completely hysteric.

"You can go." Regie said easily.

They looked at each other, then at Greg. He looked back at them, assuring them that it was ok to go. They were now free.

Diana slowly got to her feet. "God bless you, son." Tears streaming down her face.

Mallory slowly got closer to Greg and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll make it out," she whispered.

With that, she also stood up, and the two practically ran to the door.

Regie watched them go then turned back to Greg. He looked at him for a second then started to leave.

Greg tried to make him stop to ask him about Sara, but nothing came out.

"Dammit Greg, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Greg looked up to see the brunette staring at him. She didn't look mad or anything, just a little disheveled.

She knew he would choose to let the other two go. That's why she begged Regie to not give him that option, but he did anyway. She couldn't be mad at Greg, that was just who he was. Sara loved that quality, but she wished, just for once, he would think about himself when it was needed the most.

What made everything worse was the fact that he was dying because of her.. And she got a chance to save him, but he didn't take it. Again, she wasn't mad, but now there seemed to be an understanding between the two. A quiet understanding of each other.

Sara lowered herself next to Greg, who was very pail. His eyes were starting to glaze over a bit, and they both knew he was slowly getting worse. But the understanding remained; whatever was going to happen, they would take it on together. Even if it meant that one of them was unconscious, they would still be together.

* * *

**Ok, that was it for this one. I know its unbearably short, but I felt like it should be its own chapter. Just because I love it. I will more than likely get the next one out within the hour. More action.. I don't think it will be the end, but it could be the second to last.. I just hate not being able to update as much as I want so.. Yeah. But I am working on the next chapter right after I put this one out so expect it soon! Please comment lovlies. They make me want to update quickly so.. Put two and two together.. Hehe. You will get what you want out of me then.**


	6. Memories

**As promised! Here you go.. Next chapter! Leave me some comments lovelies!

* * *

**

It had been a while sense anything happened. The waiting was the thing that was killing Nick the most. He cared so much for the two people in there, and knowing that one was in bad shape was making things worse.

He had been standing there quietly, thinking but also listening to Grissom and Brass talk. How Grissom seemed so calm, Nick would never know. Brass sounded official, but Nick could make out the concern and urgency in it as well. Warrick and Catherine were around here somewhere, but he wasn't sure where.

Nick noticed that the conversation between Grissom and Brass ended abruptly, so he looked up and followed their eyes to the story. Just then, he saw two forms hurriedly walking through the store and watched them come up to the doors. Just before they came out, they put their hands up as if surrendering, and then slowly walked out.

It didn't take long before a group of rescue workers were surrounding the two women. One seemed young, somewhere around Greg's age, the other closer to Cath's age. Nick followed Grissom and Brass to where the women were being taken.

As they got closer to the ambulances, they realized the women looked frantic and seemed to be trying to tell everyone something.

Nick, along with Grissom and Brass walked over to them after the paramedics had declared that nothing was wrong, despite the blood on Mallory's blouse.

"Ma'am, can you tell me how you got the blood on you shirt?" Brass asked gently.

Mallory nodded. "Greg, the guy who was shot. He started to pass out and so I.. I did what I could with him.."

They all exchanged glances.

"Can you tell us what happened? Any news on the other two hostages?" Brass continued with Grissom and Nick listening closely.

Diana spoke up this time. "Well, after Greg came back into the store.. He wasn't doing good, so Mallory did what she could. But then Sara was upset and started to yell at Regie and he took her to the back of the store. Greg fell unconscious and.." she began to trail off.

Mallory picked up where Diana left off. "We were able to wake him up a few minutes later and then Regie came back and said that Greg had a choice to leave himself, or let both of us go and…"

Mallory's eyes began to water. All three men looked at the two women.

The silence was broken though, as Warrick and Catherine came barreling through the crowd.

"What's going on? Do we know anything else yet?" Catherine was looking a bit crazy.

"Yeah, we know that Greg is an idiot." He made his way through the people.

Warrick and Cath just looked back and forth between Brass and Grissom.

Grissom shook his head. "In a minute," he said quietly. He turned back to Diana.

"Ma'am, your daughter was taken to the hospital. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, but we figured it was better than letting her stay here." Diana nodded in agreement.

'Thank you,' she mouthed.

Grissom, Brass, Warrick and Catherine turned around and Grissom began telling them about what happened in the store.

After the explanation, Warrick realized why Nick had called Greg an idiot. He didn't agree with Nick, but he knew Nick well enough to understand why he said that.

After a few minutes of looking, Warrick found Nick sitting on the curb a couple of yards from where all the reporters and people were gathered. Warrick sat down beside him.

"Can you believe that? Has a chance to live and gives it up." Nick said semi-angrily.

"Nick, you know it was what you would have done." Warrick countered, but in a calm voice.

"Yeah, but Greg is still a kid. I mean, he has a lot to go and I can just tell he is going to be an amazing person and CSI, I mean, I see a lot of Grissom in him. But in a good way. And now, he may never make it there."

Warrick just sat for a moment. Come to think of it, there was a lot of similarities between Griss and Greg.

"Nick, I think he is going to be fine, but even if he doesn't make it out ok, then looked at what he managed to do. He saved quite a few people tonight." Warrick paused. "Either way, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. But don't get mad at Greg, ok?"

Nick looked at Warrick, then nodded his head. He was right.

* * *

It hadn't been too long sense Mallory and Diana had left before Greg and Sara started noticing some changes in Regie. He seemed to be panicking a lot more, pacing a lot more and slapping his hands to his face a lot more. He had also began talking to himself.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this.. No way.. I.. oh." He mumbled for a while.

Sara just listened. Her hand rubbing Greg's hot forehead. He was still conscious, but was getting pretty delirious. Sara kept wondering if she was going to have to watch his last breaths. Shooing the thought from her brain, she focused on the lights flashing in from outside. They were almost memorizing. It was then that it hit her just how tired she was. She started to remember her last case and the ones that came pouring in before it. Started thinking about how she was a part of a case now. With all these thoughts, Sara found her self dosing off. She noticed that her hand was almost stationary on Greg's head. He looked up at her and smiled; and she returned one. She watched his eyes close and felt her heart stop for a minute.

He must have heard her heart stop because he quickly opened his eyes back up, telling her he was still alive. She felt bad because she knew he was exhausted, but she needed to know he was ok for as long as she could.

"Dammit!"

Sara was jolted back into the real world by Regie's sudden outburst. She saw him move quickly towards the back of the store, and emerge holding a small red stick. She watched as he took matches from his pocket and lit one.

He looked directly at Sara.

"You better run girl, this fuse isn't very long." This time Sara's heart really did stop. She looked at Greg who was alert and staring at her concerned. She didn't hesitate any longer. She jumped up and grabbed for Greg.

"No, Sara.. Run. Please.. I can't walk." She pleaded with her.

"I'm leaving without you so you better try," she screamed back.

Greg mustered up ay energy he had left and with the help of Sara, got up and started running, or falling towards the door.

Sara could hear the fuse burning and knew they wouldn't be far enough in time to not get anything from the blast, but she continued to help Greg and run.

Right when they made it out of the door, Greg pushed Sara with all his might, sending her only about 15 feet in front of him before he felt the flamed licking his back.

Sara had not expected Greg to push her, but it ended up helping a little, though she was still lifted off the ground. Memories came flooding back to her as she felt the shards of glass and heat from the flame. Slowly, she looked up to see Greg lying on his stomach, almost in the exact position as he was when the lab exploded. Only this time, she did not watch him slowly lower his head to the ground, because it was already on the ground.

Sara refocused her eyes to the many feet running towards her and Greg. She could have sworn she saw Grissom, Warrick and Nick in the crowd, but with her dizziness and fumes, she wasn't sure. But, she figured now all she could do was wait, so she closed her eyes, and drifted away into darkness.

* * *

**Oh my good golly gosh! What will happen? Well, the next, and I'm guessing last chapter will be up by the end of the weekend.. So.. The more comments, the faster it will be up. Love to all. MUAH!**


	7. Surreal

**I know, I know. Not only did it take for ever… this chapter is dreadfully short. Don't yell. I needed to get this one out, because it had been sitting on my computer, half-written for the longest time and it was beginning to taunt me so I had to get it out real fast because it was just one of the chapters that were hard to swallow, or in this case write. The next chapter, and you can guess what it will be about when you get done reading it will be out soon. Ok, sorry again guys for the wait. Here it is:

* * *

**

Brass stayed on top of things the entire time. He was kind of expected to anyways. So, whenever anything happened, Brass knew about it. And after he heard about it, he would tell one of the CSI's. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to tell.

Everything had been going ok for a while. Well, as ok as it could be under the circumstances. Both CSI's were alive; possibly hurt, but alive. Now however, no one was real sure. Greg was slowly dying, they knew that. But from the new information, Sara could already be dead. Hell, Sanders could be dead now too, Brass thought darkly. But the CSI team could not loose both. It would be hard enough losing just one.. But both?

Sara and Greg were very important to them all. Greg was like the baby of the family. He was the rookie that everyone was helping and he was also becoming an excellent CSI. And then you add the fact that he had been the quirky lab rat that everyone had known for years. And then Sara… Sara was like everyone's sister. They all had some kind of relationship with her that was important. And like Greg, they had known her for a long time. But they had worked a lot closer with Sara than they had Greg.

Either one dying would be devastating, both dying would be enough to tear every one of the remaining CSIs to pieces.

Which is why they needed to do something to help them out. The longer they stayed in there, the more chance they had at dying if they weren't already dead.

Brass slowly moved over so that he had a better view of the store and its contents. At first, he wasn't able to see anything, but that changed when he recognized the outline of Regie moving towards the back of the store, then back up to the isle he had come from. He seemed to be talking to someone! Brass' heart jumped a little. But it was short-lived as he watched Regie pull something out of his pocket and bring it up to some small red thing in his hand. Just as it hit him what the object was, he saw two people start hobbling towards the door; one leaning heavily on the other. Brass felt himself being ushered further from the store, but never took his eyes off the two people trying to get out of it.

The people had just barely made it through the door when the store exploded. The on-looking crowd could feel the heat from the flames, but the explosion wasn't large enough to do much damage. Unless you were standing too close like the two people were. They were both lifted off the ground, and thrown forward.

Brass watched as the firefighters doused the flames and then he looked over and saw Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Grissom all watching the scene unfold. They all seemed to be waiting for some sort of sign telling them how their friends were.

Finally, the firefighters said that the paramedics could be brought in. Brass saw them rush forward, but was semi-surprised to see the CSI's also running towards the victims of the explosion.

She knew it was them. It had to be them because they had to be alive. As soon as she saw the firefighters motioning for the medics, she, along with the rest of the team darted out to where the people were. Hoping and praying that it was the people they wanted to see. Hoping to see them _alive, _Catherine corrected herself.

It didn't take them too long to reach them, but with all the glass and other items littering the ground around them, they had to be careful.

As they came up closer to the forms lying motionless on the ground, everyone held their breath as they watched the medics poking them and putting masks and other things on them. It was the moment of truths.

Catherine walked up to one of them, and felt a wave of relief as she saw Sara's face. She didn't look amazing, but Catherine knew it could have been much worse. Small cuts with drops of blood stained her face and she was lying limply, moving only when she was moved by the medic. Other than those few things, she looked promising. Catherine noticed that the other CSIs moved between Sara and Greg, but Catherine wasn't paying much attention. She want to be sure that Sara was ok, so she asked the medic.

"Sir? Sir? Is.. Is she ok?" Her voice still shaky and unsure.

The medic looked up at her.

"Yes ma'am, she's stable and I'm pretty sure she will be fine, but they will know more at the hospital." With that, the medic, now accompanied by a much younger one, lifted Sara onto a stretcher and hurried her off into an awaiting ambulance.

Catherine sighed.

One down, on to go.

She turned around and noticed that almost every was looking at her. A sense of relief plastered on their faces, but Catherine could make out a worried look as well. She slowly walked over to them, then over to the medic that was working on who she was sure was Greg. Standing over them was Nick, looking a little sick. Catherine came up behind them and looked at the unconscious Greg lying on the ground.

He had a neck brace on and was being rolled onto a backboard when she saw him. Before the medics could run off to the other ambulance, Catherine got a glimpse of Greg.

He was pale and like Sara, and cuts all over his face. He also seemed to have a wound on his head that Catherine guessed was from earlier that night. Over-all, he looked like a sick little kid that they all wanted to help, but couldn't touch. They stood their and watched Greg being loaded into the vehicle and rushed away to the hospital.

Catherine looked over at Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Brass. They were all watching where the ambulance once was.

"How is Sara?" Catherine heard Warrick ask softly.

"Medic said she was going to be ok probably. She looked ok too, but the hospital will have more info."

All of this was said numbly and without even looking at each other. They seemed to have been thrown into this surreal place; half relieved their friends were out, but still worried for what the future could still hold for them.

* * *

**Alright, there you go. So, like I said, you can probably guess what the ext chapter will be about. Real fast, I want to apologize to everyone for not having people worry about Sara enough. That was a bad choice as a writer. As you know, I am all about Greg, but I love it when he has someone to interact with, so that's why Sara is in there, to compliment dear Greggo. So, by adding her in there, I automatically sign up to use her more than just every now and then, and I didn't do that completely so sorry. That's why this one had a lot more her in there. The next one will be awesome. Leave some sweet comments! Mucho amour!**


	8. um don't know a good title

**I'm not even going to waste your time apologizing for it taking forever, cuz its always the same excuse. So, whatever. I did my best. So here you go. Enjoy.**

**AN: I was reading over this story and I noticed like a chapter or two back that it kind of seemed Sandleish. Which, is not true. I already have GSR stuff because its cannon and there is no secret love affair and Sara is not falling in love with Greg. Which ever chapter it is that she rubs his forehead, not a sign of loverness. Its just that she is trying to take care of him, ok? I just don't want you all getting the wrong idea. Ok, now enjoy.

* * *

**

Sounds were the first thing to slowly fill her tired mind; though they did not help her figure out where she was, or why she was there. The actual room she was in was quiet, but the sounds of people rushing around and talking outside of wherever she was trickled into her room.

Smells came eventually. It was at this point she knew where she was when the unmistakable smell of a hospital filled her nostrils. And of course, the night's events came rushing back to her as she thought of any reason why she would be asleep in a hospital.

Flashes of Regie, Diana, Mallory, a gun, the girl, the flashing lights, Greg, the explosion…

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing quickened. She looked around her room, half expecting to see someone there, but was relieved when she saw no one. However, that feeling quickly faded when she realized she was alone. Why it was bothering her so bad, she didn't know, but she definitely did not like it.

As if on cue, the door to her room creaked a bit and slowly opened revealing Warrick, Nick, and Catherine. They all looked at her, as if surprised to see her awake, but they quickly smiled and stepped quietly into the room.

Sara was still a little unnerved, but was much more relieved to be surrounded by her friends, though slightly disappointed to notice Grissom missing.

She really didn't expect him to come though anyway, at least not with everyone else.

Sara stopped thinking about Grissom and focused on the people with her now.

"Hey girl, how ya feelin?" Warrick asked, his hands in his pockets.

Sara smiled. "Pretty good."

"You guys scared us pretty bad." That weary smile Sara hated to see was plastered on Catherine's face.

"But not anymore, right? We are all out of the woods now?"

Sara saw their faces dim and a nervous exchange of looks.

Sara's heart had once again stopped.

Apparently, Nick knew exactly what she was thinking, so he quickly spoke up.

"No! Greg is alive if that's what you're thinking. He just isn't.. completely out of the woods." His voice fell a little towards the end of his sentence.

"But, the doctors said he has a good chance, and they apparently thought he had lost more blood than he really had, so that's a good sign," Catherine added, noticing that Sara was not satisfied with Nick's explanation.

True, she would have rather heard that Greg was very much alive and there was no doubt that he would remain that way, but he was still alive, and that would do for now. Sara clamed herself a little, and felt better as she thought about the situation: Sara had been sure Greg had died a couple times that night, when he was really still alive, so it was obvious that he was strong. The thought relieved her.

"Where is Grissom?" Sara asked, changing the subject that was obviously a very sensitive one.

"He's upstairs waiting on Greg to get out of surgery." Catherine said calmly.

"He's been in here a lot though, we've been taking turns staying with you two."

Sara nodded.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" Again trying to change the subject.

"Oh, not long. You only hit your head which is why you passed out. Probably from exhaustion too. Other than that, cuts and bruises." Catherine answered.

The fact that Warrick and Nick weren't saying a whole lot was making Sara feel bad. She didn't blame them though. Warrick was never exactly talkative, especially during emotional times like these. And Sara knew that Nick was upset about what had happened. The whole team was good-hearted, but none as sensitive or caring as Nick. So Sara knew that this was a very hard night for him. And then of course she knew that Nick had a good relationship with Greg, and he was obviously worried for his friend's life.

Sara looked down at her feet.

"Sounds like I got lucky, huh?" Sara's attempt at optimism seemed to lighten the mood a little, which made her more comfortable.

"Yeah," Warrick replied, "I think you did."

They sat quietly after that. Finally, the door opened and a man walked in. He was wearing the white coat and had a clip-board in his hand.

"Ah, Ms. Sidle, glad to see you awake. I'm Dr. Epps, and I am happy to tell you that everything is fine with you! We dressed a couple of wounds on you, including your head which was only bad enough to knock you. However, we want to make sure that you rest some more, so we're going to keep you here for maybe two to three hours, just to make sure everything is, and will continue to be fine.." The man talked fast and was abnormally up-beat, especially since is was around 6 in the morning. Must be lots of coffee, Sara concluded.

Sara wanted to scream at the thought of staying in the bed any longer but instead asked the doctor a question.

"Thank you Dr, you um, wouldn't happen to know anything about a Greg Sanders would you? He was brought in around the same time as me."

Dr. Epps looked back down at his clipboard and turned some pages. He looked back up at Sara.

"He was taken up to surgery.. And it seems as though he is in serious condition, but I honestly think that the guys upstairs will be able to keep him alive and well. But, you would be better talking to them upstairs. Are you all here for him as well?" The doctor asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok well, I'll tell you what. I think it would count as resting as long as you stayed in a wheelchair."

Sara smiled.

"But you really do have to stay in a wheelchair. And after you found out some information, or see him or whatever, you come back down here, lets us check you out, and hopefully you will be able to leave. Got it?"

Sara nodded. She smiled at Nick, Catherine and Warrick and slid over to the wheelchair when the nurse brought it in.

And they were off to the elevator, and eventually to see Greg.

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't have Greg in here at all, except in spirit. I know I suck, I'm sorry. It hopefully won't be long before the next one is out. I'm guessing that it will be the last chapter of this story.. But who knows? Anyways, sorry for the shortness, but I figured that because I didn't do enough with Sara and the team, I would do it now. So, hopefully everyone is somewhere near being equally happy. Thanks everyone for reading, and if you have time, comment:)**


	9. Too Much To Handle

**Alright guys, almost done with this one. I've been thinking about another Greg angst story so that hopefully when I finish this one, I will be able to move to the next story that will be better than this one. I actually wasn't planning on this one being long or anything, but it just sort of happened. So anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except the doctors and nurses and stuff..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom just sat in the waiting room chairs thinking. Thinking about what happened tonight, and how Greg was doing and how the rest of the team would handle this, but most of all he was thinking about Sara. He took a deep breath and told himself again for the hundredth time that night that Sara was fine and would remain fine.

Grissom came back in to reality when he heard the voices of Catherine and… Sara? He looked up to where the voices were coming from and saw Sara sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by Nick. This freaked him out at first because his mind jumped to Sara having something seriously wrong, causing her to be in a wheelchair. But he calmed down when he realized that she seemed absolutely fine. In fact, he could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Her doctor decided to let her come up here," Warrick said while sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, as long as she stays in the chair," Nick added in a warning type of tone.

Sara smiled and turned to Grissom. He looked tired and worried; not surprising. She knew it had been hard for him to have two of his people in that store possibly dying. But he just looked back at her for a second, sighed, smiled slightly and looked at the rest of the team.

"The doctor came out and said that he was doing well so far, but they still have a little more to check up on before they allow us to see him."

They nodded their heads.

As if on cue, a doctor walked out of a door and pulled off his gloves.

"Anyone here for Gregory Sanders?"

They looked up at him and Grissom stood up.

"OK, the good news is, Greg is going to live, and is actually doing very well. The bad news is, he is going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple of days. We did give him morphine to help ease it, but he will definitely still feel it. But overall, he is very lucky. When we get cases like his where there is a severe amount of blood loss, its not uncommon that we lose the patient, so, we are very happy to tell you all that he made it."

They all let out the breath that they had been holding the entire time the doctor was talking.

"Well, can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"I think we could do that. The anesthesia should be wearing soon and I figure he should be awake within the next half-hour. Besides, I think it's best that he has people that cares about him there when he wakes up. So let me go make sure the nurse is done with him, and then I'll let you in, ok?"

They nodded.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come back and hold out his arm, directing the group into a door down the hall.

Before they walked in, the doctor stopped them and looked at them seriously.

"Ok guys, he is showing signs of waking up and I'm pretty sure it won't be long now. However, I must ask that you don't bombard him with questions or anything, and try not to get him too excited. He will probably be a little out-of-it when he comes to, so just be comforting and.. I think that's all I need to say."

With that, he slowly opened the door, revealing a dimly lit room with small desks in it, and straight ahead was a bed that Greg was lying in. They couldn't really see him yet because a nurse was standing over him. When the door opened, she turned around and nodded to the doctor. She began to walk across the room to where the team was standing and offered a very genuine smile. Then she left.

They focused their attention back to the motionless form on the hospital bed. Slowly, they migrated over to him and just stood there staring at him for a minute.

He still looked pretty pale, but he seemed to have improved a bit. Bandages and gazes covered his face and arms, and possible other places that were not visible. A part of his hospital gown was pulled down over his shoulder revealing a white gaze over where his bullet wound was.

Over all, he didn't really look like Greg. Yeah, the bandages did contribute to this, but it was really the stillness that made the person lying on the bed seem so unlike the Greg they knew.

The silence that lingered in the room was too loud. Eventually, they all pulled up a chair and gathered around Greg. Except for Sara who was already sitting.

There was definitely a different feeling going through her. She couldn't pin-point it, but she knew it was because they had both gone through this together. Sara had seen the events that led up to this result. It also didn't help that she felt partially responsible for the shape he was in. Suddenly, it was more than she could handle.

Her eyes filled with tears and her breathing quickened. This wasn't right. She turned her head away from Greg and just let the tears fall. She suddenly felt someone beside her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara? Sara are you ok? Sara?"

She kept her head down crying. Too afraid to look anywhere. She noticed that more people were standing now and looking at her. She didn't care. This wasn't right. She wanted to get out of this room now.

She felt more hands on her shoulder, and people were still whispering things in soothing voices, but she didn't want them. She wanted one thing right now, and that was to get as far away from Greg as she could.

She suddenly brought her head up to let them all know that she was leaving, but the world stopped as her eyes came onto Greg.

He was looking at her though small slits and he was visibly worried and confused.

This was way too much! Sara spazzed a little and then rose from her chair, and shakily left the room, leaving five very confused people in it.

Now they were faced with a decision: who would go after Sara, and who would stay with Greg who just woke up?

Grissom looked at Greg, then to the door, then back to Greg who was staring right back at him.

The awkward silence was broken by a small raspy voice that was no more than a whisper, but was oddly heard clearly by everyone.

"Well, is someone going to go after her?" Greg's tired eyes looked at everyone in the room.

"I don't really think she wants me right now."

Greg's eyes eventually came back to Grissom. Grissom knew exactly what Greg was implying with the look.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He said to Greg, who replied with a slight nod.

Grissom left the room, leaving a very odd silence in the room. And once again, Greg was the one to break it.

"Women…" He said quietly and smiled.

The mood lightened and they all felt like it was Greg they were with again.

It didn't take long to find her. She had only made it as far as the waiting room chairs. She was sitting blankly, staring at nothing. Her eyes were puffy and red and her arms lay limp on her lap.

Grissom slowly walked over to her and kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sara.." he began, but was answered only by Sara turning her head away from him.

"Sara, we all know its been hard for you, and you know you don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Grissom watched as Sara's lip started to tremble and noticed her face scrunching up and eyes filling with tears. Grissom hated to see her cry.

"I.. can't. I… Oh God." It was hard to understand her as the tears fell freely and as she gasped for air between sobs.

"Sara, honey. It's ok, ok? Greg understands. We all do. You don't have to see him now, ok?" Grissom had grabbed her hands and as she brought her eyes up to his, he smiled encouragingly.

She brought her hands up to her face and wiped the tears away. Grissom decided to get up and it beside her in a chair now.

She sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking up again, but never actually looking at Grissom.

"I uh, probably seem horrible huh? I just, I don't know. I can't really.. Do that right. I mean, I will see him, I just…" She trailed off.

"You're not horrible at all. You were there with him the entire time and you kept yourself together then. You're just now letting it all out. Like I said, we all understand that, including Greg. Now, I believe you broke the doctors orders. I'll walk you downstairs and you should probably sleep a little bit, and maybe you will be ready later, ok?"

Sara looked up Grissom and then nodded. He knew she shouldn't be walking downstairs, but she refused a wheelchair.

Once they made it downstairs and Dr. Epps agreed that Sara needed some sleep, Grissom started to walk out but was stopped by Sara's small voice.

He turned around to her. She was already half asleep, but managed to grunt out "Tell Greg I'm sorry for getting him shot."

He was shocked for a minute and when he finally realized he needed to say something, she was out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, dragged this one out a little.. Ok, so next chapter will end it all. Um, I know this may be a little out of character for Sara, but I see people go this kind of thing a lot. So, I don't know, it worked for me. So, hope you liked it.. One more to go. Comment please!**


End file.
